


Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axton makes a pit stop at the Purple Skag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somesketchyshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somesketchyshit/gifts).



Nights are generally a lot busier (during whatever constitutes evening on Pandora), at the Purple Skag, and August is slinging drinks across the bar counter to his regulars with minimal fuss, and he’s only had Hector bust the noses of three patrons so far, so the night has been pretty tame in comparison.

The crowd’s thinning out closer to closing time, and August looks up when he hears the door of the bar open, the hinges creaking loudly. A broad, brute of man fills the doorway, his clothing covered in soot and possibly blood. He taps his boots against the floor before coming in, glancing around the bar before sitting at a table in the far corner. August gives the stranger a once-over, purely because he’s never seen him before, and August doesn’t generally trust people he hasn’t had in his bar more than twice. The man has a short cropped head of dirty blonde hair and at least a week’s worth of stubble dusting his face. He looks military, and August’s distrust of him deepens. August never really liked authority figures in the first place.

“Can I get a beer over here?” The man barks at August. 

August scowls at his tone, but nonetheless, reaches under the bar and grabs a cold beer from the mini-fridge. He makes his way out from behind the bar and plunks the beer down on the table in front of the man. 

“That’ll be twenty bucks.” August says as the man brings the beer to his lips.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Nope.” August crosses his arms over his chest and frowns. “Pay up, or I’ll throw you out on your ass, buddy.”

The man’s eyes slowly trails up August’s body to his face and smirks. “Pretty sure I could bench-press you, kid.”

August makes a rude noise with his mouth, “Yeah, that’ll cost extra. Pay up.”

The man slaps the money on the table and when August moves to pocket the cash, he grabs August’s wrist and grins up at him, a cocky smile spread across his face.

“You’re pretty cute, you know.” He states it like a fact, his eyebrow raised at August in a blatant invitation. 

“Cute is for puppies and fucking rainbows,” August retorts, but he doesn’t pull his wrist away from the man’s grip. They stare at each other for a few moments, both their eyes level at the other. August clears this throat and looks over his shoulder at Hector, standing near the door, as always.

“Hector,” August says, glancing back at the man sitting by him. “Clear everyone out. Bar’s closed.”

“We still gots at least one hour---” Hector replies in surprise before stopping mid-sentence at the hard look on August’s face. “You got it, August.” Without a pause, Hector starts pulling people off their barstools and hauling them out the door. Loud grumbling are quickly silenced as Hector throws customers, one by one, out the door. He takes one more look over at August, who is still standing and staring at the seated man, before taking his leave, closing the bar door behind him.

August gestures his head upwards at the ceiling and says, “Room’s upstairs. You comin’?”

The man lets out a bark of laughter before releasing August’s wrist and standing, taking a long pull of his beer before setting it down on the table.

“You even wanna know my name?” He asks, grinning.

“Offer’s expiring in thirty seconds.”

“It’s Axton.” He gets into August’s personal space, his face inches away from August’s. “Pleasure to meet you…” He looks at August expectantly.

“August.” 

“Cute name.” Axton says, grinning at August’s scowl.

“Get the fuck upstairs,” August growls, pushing Axton towards the door leading up to the stairs. 

The trip upstairs takes more time than necessary, with Axton caging August against the railing every few steps, roughly taking August’s mouth with his own, the kisses heated and urgent. He pushes his thigh in-between August’s legs and chuckles at the low groan escaping August’s throat. 

“Like that, do you?” Axton asks, leaning his neck down to nip and lick at August’s neck. 

“Do you ever shut up?” August grounds out, ignoring the fact that he’s rock hard already and grinding down on Axton’s muscular thigh.

“Oh darlin’,” Axton says smugly. “You ain’t seen nothing yet. Just wait until I get  _ going. _ ” 

August huffs irritably, “You mind  _ going _ up the stairs so we don’t end up fucking right here?”

Axton laughs but relents, releasing August from the railing and following him up the stairs.

Once they reach what passed for August’s living space, without a word of warning, Axton pushes August on the couch, smirking as August grumbles under his breath.

“Instead of bitchin’,” Axton suggests, shrugging out of his armored top, depositing his guns and ammo on the kitchen table. “Maybe you should wiggle outta those tight pants.”

August’s mouth opens, as if to argue, but he shuts it close after a few seconds, pulling his ratty t-shirt up over his head and lifting his hips off of the couch, unzipping and pushing his jeans down to his boots, his obvious arousal tented in his boxers. 

“Not even gonna take off your pants all the way?” Axton asks, laughing, unzipping his pants. “Wow, I feel real special.”

August rolls his eyes but reaches down, unbuckling his boots quickly, toeing them off to the side before kicking his jeans off next to his boots.

“You happy now?” He fires back. “Christ, you’re worse than some of the chicks I’ve dated.”

Axton doesn’t respond, instead plunks himself in August’s lap, grinding down against August’s dick, grinning at how August throws his head back against the couch cushion, exhaling loudly. Both men are clad only in their boxers, the thin material being the only thing separating skin to skin contact. 

“How you want this to go down?” Axton asks, his voice low and steady as his hands roam over August’s chest, pinching one of his nipples. “I’ve got a couple ideas.”

August gave a sharp yelp of pain as Axton continues to roll his fingers against his nipples, his hips bucking up against him. He gritted his teeth as Axton grasped his cock through his boxers and started to slowly stroke him through the material. 

Two could play at this game. 

August’s hand snaked around Axton’s waist and he grabbed a handful of admittedly hard ass cheek and smiled cheekily up at Axton’s sharp intake of breath, leaning his mouth up to suck hard on his neck, alternating with bites and licks of his tongue against Axton’s sun-kissed skin. 

“That is a nice mouth you have, August.” Axton breathes out, “ I can’t wait to see what else it can suck on.”

“Oh for christ’s sake.” August mutters, his voice muffled by Axton’s skin. 

In response, Axton grasps August’s chin by the hairs and yanks him up to meet him in another kiss. Both men struggle over the dominance and control over the kiss, and Axton can taste the tang of copper on his tongue after August bites down particularly hard on his bottom lip. They pull apart, both breathing hard, and Axton’s blood is smeared across August’s mouth, which is currently shaped into an angry sneer. This shouldn’t turn Axton on as much as it does, but he isn’t going to question it too much. 

“Come on baby,” Axton says, getting a firm grip on August’s blond hair and twisting slightly. “Lemme fuck you into next week, whatta say?”

The look August shoots him is both murderous and aroused, his blue eyes flashing at Axton’s words. He captures Axton’s mouth with his own and bites down again on his bottom lip, pulling it slightly away before releasing it. 

“You wanna sing for your supper, is that it?” Axton whispers, leaning into August’s ear, smearing more blood against his face. “I’m all for that, darling. Why don’t you get on your knees and show me what that mouth is good for, besides biting.”

“Careful I don’t bite your dick.” August retorts, but his eyes are wide and pupils dilated, and Axton knows he can’t wait to get his mouth on his dick. 

Axton untangles himself from August’s lap, standing and pulling his boxers down, quickly stepping out of them. His cock bobs slightly at the motion, and Axton gives it a few self-indulgent strokes, enjoying the wide-eyed look on August’s face as he takes in the length and thickness of Axton’s cock.

Axton gestures at his dick and shrugs. “Any time you’re ready, kid.”

August isn’t proud of how quickly he gets on his knees, but pushes that thought to the back of his mind. Now’s not the time.

Axton weaves his fingers in August’s hair, grabbing a fistful and jerking his head to the side. A clear signal for August to get to work.

August’s mouth slowly ghosts around Axton’s tip, lapping at the beads of pre-come, before nosing at the base of Axton’s cock and moving back up again. The grip in his hair tightens and August, without preamble, nearly takes all of Axton into his mouth.

“Fuckin’ hell, kid.” Axton groans, as August’s head starts bobbing up and down slowly. “ A little warning next time, huh? I almost came right there.”

August pulls his mouth off of Axton’s dick and looks up at him, unimpressed.

“Don’t give me that look,” Axton teases. “I’ll be decorating that cute face soon, but not that soon.”

August can feel his face flush warm at those words, his cock apparently very interested in that prospect, and he palms himself slowly through his boxers.

Another hard yank on his hair, Axton staring down at him. “Back to work, darlin’.”

August scowls, but the effect is offset by him licking his lips before engulfing Axton’s cock in his mouth again, his left hand trailing up Axton’s muscled thigh, fingertips ghosting along his balls as he continued to lick and suck Axton for all he was worth.

Axton’s grip on August’s hair tightens considerably and it isn’t long before he is essentially fucking August’s face. He looked down at August’s face, lips red and wet, stretched almost obscenely over his cock, his eyes heavily-lidded. His right hand continued to rub against his dick, almost in time to Axton’s thrusts. 

“Christ darlin’,” Axton groans, “your mouth was made for sucking cock, I swear to god.”

Axton pulls himself out of August’s mouth, gripping and stroking himself, his hold still tight against August’s hair. 

“I’m gonna come all over your face, baby.” Axton grunts, hips jerking as he thrusts into his hand. August opens his mouth in response, his tongue flat, and Axton moans at the sight. It’s not long before he’s coming after a few more pumps of his hand, his release hitting August’s tongue, cheeks and the bridge of his nose. August promptly swallows the load on his tongue and brings his thumb to wipe the remaining mess off his face, licking it clean. Axton lets out a satisfied hum as he collapses back on the couch.

“So much for fucking me into next week.” August says disdainfully. 

Axton laughs, nudging August’s knee with his foot. “Give me five minutes, sweetheart. I’ll be ready to go another round before long.”

August rolls his eyes again and mutters under his breath. He’s still rock hard and Axton is making no move to help out in that regard. _Fucking typical_ , he thinks to himself, and resumes stroking himself through his boxers.

“What do you think you're doing there, pal?” Axton asks playfully.

“Something you didn't even have the courtesy to do,” August shoots back, his voice hitching slightly as he grips himself harder against the worn fabric, hips bucking up slightly at the sensation.

“Hmmm, but you do paint a slutty picture right now,” Axton replies, stretching his arms behind his head luxuriously. “I don't mind a show.”

August blushed hotly at Axton’s words, but he doesn't slow his hand movement, his thumb lingering on the damp fabric clinging to the head of his cock. He sucks in a quick breath and pumps his hand faster, his eyes traveling up and down Axton’s body, on the muscles on his chest, arms, and his toned stomach. Axton slowly palms himself, his cock already half-hard and he grins at August, giving him a wink.

“Told ya I’d be ready for round 2.” Is all Axton says before, in a blur of motion, he yanks August up by his biceps and pushes him face first into the couch. August steadies himself with his hands, bracing them on the top of the couch before looking over his shoulder. Axton is digging through his pants on the floor before triumphantly finding a foil package and a small packet of travel lube.

“Would you hurry up over there, old man?” August grunts, ignoring the way his cock throbs at the sight of Axton standing completely naked, slowly rolling a condom on. 

“ _ Old man _ ?” Axton bristles slightly as he looms over August’s back, pulling his boxers down his thighs, pooling around August’s knees. “Guess I’m gonna need to fuck that sass right out of you.”

“Big talk.” August mutters before letting out a low moan, Axton’s fingers circling his hole lightly, his index finger already slicked up with lube. August prepares himself for the burn of fingers stretching him out, but is surprised to feel warm breath skirting across his ass instead. He can feel Axton’s stubble against his cheeks and it feels  _ really good _ , his hands clenching the couch material in anticipation. 

“You’ve got a top-notch ass, I gotta say.” Axton says, spreading August’s cheeks, biting down on the soft skin. “I really like the freckles too. Cute.”

“Stop calling me cute.” August grunts, his hips pushing back, feeling Axton’s smirk on his skin. “Do me a favour and start wow-ing me already, otherwise hit the pavement.”

For once, Axton keeps his smart comments to himself, and with a sharp nip of teeth against one of August’s freckles, he licks a stripe around August’s hole, and August clenches in response.

“ _ Oh fucking damn it, _ ” August groans, as Axton works his tongue in, his stubble catching slightly on August’s skin. He can feel the vibrations of Axton’s chuckle through his body, adding to the sensation and he lays his forehead against the couch, breathing hard. He can feel the sweat pooling around his forehead and shoulders, his cock is almost painfully hard and he needs _ more _ . 

Almost as if Axton can sense this, he removes his mouth from between August’s cheeks, and sinks his index finger into August, and the sounds that escapes August’s throat is  _ definitely manly as hell and definitely not high-pitched and whiny at all _ .  

“You like that, darlin’?” Axton asks, his voice low as he presses another finger in and August whines some more, pushing his hips back onto Axton’s fingers. “You look real good fucking my fingers, baby, but I’ve got something bigger in mind.”

August shoots Axton an annoyed look over his shoulder and grits out between clenched teeth. “You know, I’d---ah!---enjoy this more if you’d--” He breaks off, grunting as Axton lightly presses against his prostate. “--keep the commentary to a minimum.” 

“Seem to enjoying it just fine to me.” Axton replies smugly, before removing his fingers, and August whines at the loss of pressure, before gritting his teeth again. With a flurry of motion, Axton is slammed against the couch, his eyes wide with surprise, and August climbs atop his lap, bracing his hands on Axton’s shoulders.

“Shut the fuck up, okay?” August growls, before leaning into kiss Axton, the kiss messy and slick, all tongue and teeth, and Axton’s hands are gripping his hips tightly, seeming to line up his own dick to August’s entrance, teasingly rubbing his tip against him, and August bites down on Axton’s lips again before he slowly sinks himself onto Axton’s cock, the thickness stretching him almost to the point of pain, but it’s a good pain. It’s a pain that August  _ needs _ . 

August stills himself for a moment, letting his body adjust to Axton's girth before rolling his hips forward, grunting as Axton flexes his fingers on August’s hips, gripping tight. He pushes himself off of Axton's cock, using Axton's shoulders as leverage, before sinking down again. He repeats the motions, his movements slow and steady. Both he and Axton are breathing hard now, lost in the sensations of each other, rough and new. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,kid” Axton groans as August continues to bounce on his dick, “you are so god damned  _ tight _ .” 

August doesn't respond other than clenching himself around Axton's dick, wrestling a strangle cry from the back of Axton's throat. August grins cheekily down at Axton before pulling him in for another powerful kiss, moans and gasps escaping each time their lips move apart from each other. The grip Axton currently has on August’s hips flexes a little tighter, squeezing and ghosting around his hipbones, trailing down to cup his ass and lift, thrusting up into August, who keeps muttering  _ “Harder, grandpa” _ just to rile Axton up. And it works, Axton driving up into August with more force than necessary, than he normally would ever use, but August's moans just keeps egging him on. 

August, balancing his one hand on Axton’s shoulder tightly, brings his other hand down to his straining cock and start pumping faster as Axton drives into him with greater urgency, the only sounds reverberating off of the apartment walls are the sticky, slick sound of skin slapping against skin and the intermingled moans of both Axton and August, trying to out-fuck each other. August’s face is red, gleaming with perspiration, his normal frown replaced by his teeth biting back his bottom lip and he rides Axton’s dick like his life depends on it. He strokes himself faster, and when Axton tries to pull August’s hand away and replace it with his own, August just glares down at him. Axton grins in response, before latching his mouth at the pulse of August’s throat, sucking on the skin with vigor, leaving an angry red mark in his wake. 

A few more quick twists of August’s hand and he’s coming, harder than he’s ever before, splattering on Axton’s chest. The force of his orgasm pulls the proverbial rug out from Axton, and he grunts in surprise as he buries himself deep with August, pulsating within the confines of his condom, a litany of curses falling from his tongue as he halfheartedly thrusts into August as his heart rate and breathing evens out. August’s forehead is resting against Axton’s shoulder, and he tries to catch his breath before pulling himself off of Axton’s lap, wincing a little at the pain in his ass. He looks at Axton, knowing there’s a joke there somewhere, but he keeps it to himself.

An awkward silence falls between them, now that they’ve gotten the sex out of the way. August glances at Axton, still spread out on the couch, brushing the damp strands of hair back from his forehead, and August absentmindedly touches some of the still tender bruises on his chest from Axton’s mouth. 

He’s about to tell Axton to get out, but he looks so exhausted and comfortable on August’s couch, and honestly August is feeling pretty smug about that at the moment. He hesitates slightly before kicking Axton’s shin lightly. 

“Bedroom’s down the hall...if you...you know, want to stay the night.” August says, like it’s a major inconvenience for him either way. Axton grins up at him sleepily and nods.

“Sure, I’ll stay. Thanks.”

“Have a shower first.” August says, “Don’t want your sweaty ass messing up my sheets.”

“Are you always this pleasant after sex?” Axton asks sarcastically, finally hauling himself off the couch.

“Offer to stay over is expiring in ten seconds.” August says over his shoulder as he heads into the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Message received.” Axton rolls his eyes but follows August into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
